User blog:LittleIrish*/6 Ladies (C.1)
Chapter 1... Anne Rose’s POV: ---- A knock, a knock which just interrupted my nicest sleep, Like always, I found myself having a dream about world peace, something that since last year was unable to reach in my country, I force my torso to move up and my legs to part on the side of the bed, Another knock, “Anna Hurry Up!” My younger sister exclaims, she perfectly knows I dislike being called Anna, but I have no actual force right now to reclaim her that, As I Lift my head up and look outside the window, I see that it’s not so late since the sun is barely starting to rise from the horizon, I know it’s 6am. I spend around 3 minutes endlessly stretching and yawning, the knocking had stopped, only to come back after one minute louder, My mother, I know it. I drag myself to open the door only to find a very annoyed mother, She must have been complaining about how late I will be for School. Or so I hope. “Morning” I whisper carefully she just gives me a disapproval look saying I need to go and hurry up, therefore I do, I walk past my sister already early dressed with a flower dress, pretty odd, It looks more like my mothers bed covers. As I enter to the bathroom I remind myself how awful it feels to be back to this hell of a daily routine, but that is how my life works, I wonder if in the future, things would be still like this.. Would there even be a future? I stop ranting to myself about my weird philosophy thoughts and look into myself in the counter’s mirror, right besides some aromatic candles. You might wonder who I am? I am Anne Rose Thompson; the oldest of the Thompson kids, me along with my three siblings are used to help my mother with the home things, since she has to work very hard, you might wonder why, though, To start, lots of family men have parted into the army, to contribute and honor our country in the war, My father, being from USA And a very strong man, left our family to be a soldier last year, when The attack on Pearl Harbor ocurred, it was a surprise military strike conducted by the Imperial Japanese Navy against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, on the morning of December 7, The attack led to the United States’ entry into the World War; getting back into subject, We don’t have as great things as my friends do, but then we aren’t that poorly devastated, my mother works as a empressary on “New York’s Acerve Office” My sisters, Johanna, who is 12 years old, Mercedes, who is 7 and I are in charge of cooking and cleaning around the house except the days My mother is free; Since you already find this extremely boring, I’ll skip ahead and tell you, This life is not easy at this decade. ---- I step inside the kitchen to find my mother had made a delicious breakfast, My two sisters are already digging into the food hungrily, They both stare at me, along with my mother when I appear, “What’s the Matter?” I ask sincerely “Your Hair…” Giggles Mercedes; I Turn around and my mother hands a service plate up in front of me, where I can look at the reflexion of my face, my pained face makes us all join in laughing. As I sit down to have breakfast quickly my mother does my hair to save us time. She puts it on a High ponytail and takes some red lace to hold it in with. “Thanks” I mumble a little mouthful and stand up to make all the dishes “Leave it that way Sweetheart” says my mother “We don’t want you three to be late” I gulp and nod, I had forgotten my nervousness from being back to school, But suddenly it’s back striking me like a lighting bolt. I feel instantly on the need to cry or scream or do something except being quiet. I quickly grab my own bag where I stuffed my notebook in as my sisters head outside before me, As I turn on my shoes to walk outside into our lawn a voice stops me “Rosie,” I look back into my mother’s eyes “Be Careful” I nod in an understanding motion and give her a small smile before heading outside. I hold both of my sister’s hands and follow the path to the school center. ---- Right before class started I found myself playing hand games with my friend, or so we call each other, Maria Celeste, She’s a very nice girl once you get to know her, She’s beautiful and smart, just as every girl would wish to be, Her only problem and that is proved to be the only thing people notice, is her need for attention. She would most likely love to have the loudest voice, the better grades, the handsomest boyfriend, sadly those things are out of their parents hands. Her mother is just another bug crawling into her father’s social position, well knowing he’s a minister, Maria possess every kind of luxury that amazes all of us, and can spend the whole day bragging about “He’s staring” She points out interrupting my thoughts and our game “Who?” I ask and get my cheeks flushing like the shade of a tomato. “Raphael.” She Squeals in happiness, “Didn’t you like Raphael?” I ask seriously, but not looking at her at the eye, I was more concentrated on looking for the boy in the crowd “No, at all, He’s all yours” She whispers with a promising tone. In my quest to find the boy’s ocean blue eyes, I find deep chocolate ones instead. “Hello There!” Greets my best friend, Josephine happily as she embraces both Maria and me in a tight hug “I missed you both! I have so many things to tell you” She speaks endlessly until I break apart from the hug to fix my uniform. Maria just fixes her hair as Josephine keeps babbling about how great her summer was. I didn’t listen much though because I was still more busy at finding the boy Maria had mentioned before, why would he be staring at me? most important, was he even staring at me? “Why do I even care about this kind of stuff…?” I mumbled under my breath to myself as he just walked past us and waved in a friendly gesture. Maria looked at me with a smirk and I just rolled my eyes and went inside the Institution as the Bell Rang. ---- After three very boring blocks of class It was finally the lunch time. That is when Felicity, Yolanda and Raquel came into the picture, as 6 Ladies we are we sat down leg crossed on the patio, I was more concerned about us talking about the national situation, but they seemed to have their priorities on a extreme case of disorder and made a saying about how “Boys where highly important, more then when they’re handsome” I didn’t want to come in this situation. They all still have their unforgettable childish crush on Jean, Or I mean, Just Josephine. Unlike her sister, Josie is very quiet herself. She just had told me she had strong feelings for Jean last summer. And Maria Had been checking him out ever since last year. Jean seems to have a sweet spot in for Mar; which Makes it pretty hard for Josephine to get attention, I’ve remind her myself that she shall always be herself in front of everyone, never to change by someone unworthy. Felicity on the other hand, likes things that are harder, How so? She fell in for a boy who’s a year older than us. His interests aren’t even similar to her’s but that’s not what she cares about. She swears on her mother’s red lipstick that she steals from her on occasional parties that she doesn’t have feelings for the cheeky boy, named Daniel, but her pretty flushed cheeks whenever his named is mentioned prove otherwise, everyone knows Felicity has a crush on him ever since First Sight, since she’s been pretty loud about it. As we finish our meals, I silently thank God the boy girly talking is over and that Raphael’s name was not mentioned, because this time I did caught him staring back at me. ---- Okay so that is chapter 1 I had written so far. You guys can send extras (Make OC’s) I can put into a few chapters and maybe they can get to be a Main character, thanks for reading and don’t forget to comment and please make constructive criticism. I will be hopefully updating my second chapter tomorrow. It will all be from Anne’s point of view, and it’s ambiented on New York, USA, 1942. I am so sorry over my awful English. Category:Blog posts